La Condena de un Dios
by Sayuri DV Liqueur
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Monkan. Loki siempre pensó que su hermano lo miraba con deseo, algo que no puede aceptar. Thor, temiendo ser hallado culpable, acusa a su hermano menor del peor crimen en Asgard: violación. Las cosas van fuera de control y antes de que Thor pueda tener el coraje para salvar a Loki, el Ragnarok caerá sobre el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**La Condena de un Dios**

_**Traducción autorizada por Monkan.**_

_**Título en Inglés:**__ Condemnation of a God._

_**Por:**__ Monkan_

_**Pareja:**__ Thor/Loki_

_**Advertencias:**__ Relación Hombre/Hombre, Violación, Ragnarök, Muerte de Personaje, Sodomía, Pseudo-Incesto._

_**Género:**__ Drama, Romance, Angustia, Horror, Misterio, Acción._

_**Declaración del Autor:**__ Nada me pertenece; todos los créditos van para Marvel y a la Mitología. _

_**Traducción y Edición:**__ Sayuri DV Liqueur._

_**Declaración del Traductor:**__ La historia no me pertenece, solo la traduzco con el permiso de la autora. Todos los créditos le pertenecen a ella. _

_**Resumen:**__ Loki siempre pensó que su hermano lo miraba con deseo, algo que no puede aceptar. Cuando una noche Thor besa a Loki, él no tiene tiempo para decir nada antes que las acusaciones por sodomía caen sobre él. Thor, temiendo ser hallado culpable, acusa a su hermano menor del peor crimen en Asgard: violación. Las cosas van fuera de control y antes de que Thor pueda tener el coraje para salvar a Loki, el Ragnarok caerá sobre el mundo._

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ La actualización dependerá del interés en esta historia ¿Les gusto? Háganmelo saber. De lo contrario la actualización se realizara de acuerdo a mi ritmo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Precuela**_

"_Basta, Thor_"

_El rubio Dios del Trueno se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró cara a cara con el otro "¿Qué?"_

_Loki sacudió su cabeza irritado. "Me estás acosando. Esto tiene que parar"_

"_No sé de qué me hablas, querido hermano"_

"_En serio, Thor" Dijo Loki, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Me estuviste siguiendo desde la biblioteca ¿Desde cuándo tienes interés en la biblioteca? Estás son mis habitaciones, aquí no hay nada más que mi privacidad y tú todavía me sigues como un cerdo salvaje después de comer"_

_El mayor de los hermanos miró al pequeño bromista de cabello negro, siendo descubierto de todas formas. "¿No puedo pasar algo de tiempo contigo? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que compartimos una tarde juntos. Extraño esos días" dijo él de manera honesta._

_Loki miró a su hermano. Él sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas. Su hermano era un mentiroso terrible. Excepto cuanto todo venía en una peligrosa verdad._

_Suspiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones y su estómago expulsaran todo el aire antes de tomar una nueva bocanada de aire._

"_Extraño esos días también, pero antes de pasar tiempo juntos tienes que superar tu afecto por mi"_

"_¿No puedo tener afecto por mi hermano?"_

"_No como el que sientes por mi" Loki permaneció arraigado pero sus ojos verdes hablaban mucho sobre lo que estaba sintiendo "He visto la manera en que me miras. No es la mirada que los hermanos se dan entre sí. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, y no haré nada que nos cause a ambos caer en desgracia" Loki miró a Thor una vez más antes de encontrarse con sus ojos "Te amo demasiado, hermano. Pero hasta que tus inapropiados sentimientos por mi se detengan, entonces no puedo estar en tu compañía"_

_Dio vuelta para irse cuando su brazo fue atrapado en un fuerte agarre. Los dedos lo mantenían en su lugar._

"_No quiero que te alejes de mi, hermano" Susurró Thor. "Mis sentimientos por ti queman tan fuerte como los fuegos de Hel. __No dejaré que nadie más te tenga. Jamás"_

_Tristes ojos miraron las familiares características del Dios mayor. "¿Y si Padre se entera de tus sentimientos?"_

_Thor lo dejó ir como si se quemara. Dio un paso atrás con el rostro blanco fantasmal._

_Loki dejó salir una risa derrotada. "Como lo suponía". Caminó a través de las puertas de su habitación, y no miró hacia atrás hasta que estuvo a salvo en el interior de su santuario. Dejó caer su espalda contra la exquisita puerta de madera marrón oscura antes de dejar que sus nervios se desmoronaran._

"_Oh, Dios" Gimió. Esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos._

_No hace falta ser inteligente para ver el deseo en los ojos de Thor. Los límites entre el amor y el deseo fueron borrados hace largo tiempo de los ojos de Thor. Incluso si Loki se sentía alagado que Thor lo quiera a __**él **__de todas las personas en Asgard, eran hermanos._

_No estaba bien, si alguien se enteraba entonces no podía pensar en lo que podría pasar, y para Loki sería lo peor. Nadie le creería El 'Príncipe de las Mentiras', 'Dios del Engaño', 'Lengua Plateada', todos los apodos que había ganado a través de los años de su vida. Si alguien pensaba que él hizo algo para permitir las insinuaciones de Thor, entonces sería él quien pagaría el precio._

_Nadie creería que el Muchacho Dorado sería capaz de tener sentimientos tan degradantes por su propio hermano._

_La única opción de Loki era mantenerse alejado de Thor el tiempo que sea necesario._

TBC.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Notas de la Traductora: **__Ok, La autora no dejó notas al final de la historia, acá hago un pequeño aporte pues es la primera historia que traduzco y que me animó a publicar, muchas gracias a Monkan por haberme dado permiso para traducir su historia, informo que la historia está terminada y este es el 1° capítulo (o prólogo) traducido, intentaré subir uno cada semana, o incluso tal vez dos._

_Muchas Gracias por Leer y les dejo el link para, los que desean, lean toda la historia que se los aconsejo, de todas formas la seguiré traduciendo. Ah! Y si lo leen en inglés por favor dejen comentarios a Monkan que en verdad se los merece. Ahora sí, nos leemos._

_**Historia Original:**__ www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 8189392 / 1 / Condemnation – of – a – God_

_Quiten los espacios y reemplazen (punto) por… bueno, punto._

**P.S. **_Si desean dejen comentarios que se los traduciré para la autora :D._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la Traductora:** Bueno, para este capítulo la autora, Monkan, no dejó notas así que sin más preámbulos pasen a leer… y por favor dejen comentarios que Monkan estará agradecida!

~ Capítulo 1 ~

Durante el último mes, Loki había estado evitando a Thor como si fuese la peste. Aprendió el horario de entrenamiento de Thor y sus otros hábitos con el fin de eludirlo. Incluso tomaba sus baños a la media noche, así Thor no lo atraparía desnudo.

La única vez que no podía evitarlo era en la hora de comida. Para ser parte de la familia real se necesita mantener la imagen de unión en la familia, y él hizo lo posible por parecer educado bajo la atención de Thor. No le dio a su hermano nada que pudiera darle un estímulo, pero simplemente al darle su atención fue suficiente para que continuase.

Lo más difícil era que Loki no podía pedir ayuda a nadie sobre Thor. Si se dirigía a Frigga, entonces Odin se enteraría. Si Odin se entera entonces todo el infierno se desataría. Tratar de hablar con Thor era imposible debido a que el patán no veía a donde sus acciones lo estaban llevando.

No podía hablar con los amigos de Thor porque ellos sólo se burlan de él y lo llaman mentiroso. Sif trataría de castrarlo, y luego iría con Odin porque ella estaba enamorada del dios del trueno, tenía grandes planes para ser la esposa de Thor.

"Si tan solo ella supiera".

Afortunadamente, su vida como un tramposo lo había entrenado en acciones de sigilo.

Loki se dirigía a la sala de baño. Era una habitación enorme con todo tipo de piscinas diferentes. Había la piscina grande para las familias o, para los guerreros después del entrenamiento, estaba la relajante piscina con cascadas. Junto a ellas se encontraba la única piscina romántica para parejas como era conocida, no había ni una vez que una pareja había entrado para pasar el tiempo en intimidad. Había una piscina para los niños y uno para los adultos. No hace falta decir, que había una piscina para todos.

Recientemente el tomaba la piscina de relajación, la necesita para calmar los nervios de esos días. Estaba en medio de la noche y todo Asgard estaba durmiendo. Se desnudó y sus ropas cayeron, cogió una de las muchas toallas que los sirvientes dejaron en la habitación. Chasqueó los dedos y encendió las velas con su magia.

A la luz vacilante se acercó al agua y puso el pie para probar la temperatura. Satisfecho con eso, entró y se hundió con un suspiro. Se acomodó en la repisa bajo el agua y se relajó, dejando a sus músculos liberar toda la tensión y olvidarse de los días anteriores.

El vapor se alzó a su alrededor y envolvió su mente.

"Así que, ahora es cuando te bañas, querido hermano"

Loki salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio la vuelta bruscamente para ver el objeto de su usual angustia situado a no más de un metro de distancia. La falta de su ropa fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente, y la segunda: "¡Mierda!"

Fuese intencional o no, Thor estaba bloqueando todo camino de escape. Con cada paso cerca Loki se alejaba, pronto estaban pecho a pecho con el agua hasta los muslos. Thor era más alto por una cabeza que Loki, quien se quedó mirando arriba mientras su cuerpo entró en frío.

"Tuve que vigilar esta habitación sólo para encontrarte. Sabía que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano." Dijo Thor con voz ronca, "pero tengo que decir, que eres realmente bello hermano. Incluso más que un guerrero experimentado."

Aunque el cumplido produjo calidez en el interior de Loki, sabía que no podía responderle. Cerró los ojos cuando el aliento fantasmal de Thor cayó en su rostro. Sin saber si iba a funcionar, Loki puso su mano sobre el pecho de Thor y lo empujó suavemente.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, Thor, pero tengo que ir a dormir antes de que la noche haya pasado." Loki rodeo a Thor y, para su gratitud, no fue detenido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su ropa, empeoró.

Un cuerpo caliente presionado contra su espalda, pudo sentir el deseo en el otro cuerpo contra su piel. Loki tragó saliva mientras se envolvió la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y utilizó su magia para recoger su ropa. Sintió unos dedos fantasmales sobre la piel pálida y su cabello negro fue recogido cuando un beso que se posó en su hombro.

Tenía que salir de allí. ¡Ahora!

"Buenas noches, hermano." Susurró Loki antes de escapar; con su ropa en brazos.

Él no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía, nada de eso importaba. Él sólo tenía que llegar a sus habitaciones y entonces estaría a salvo. Las salas produjeron el eco de sus pasos corriendo y él sabía que estaba dejando un rastro húmedo detrás, uno que Thor podría seguir. Pero eso ya no importaba.

No fue sino hasta después de oír el clic de las puertas de su habitación detrás de él, que se derrumbó en el suelo. Su cabeza tambaleaba mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que había pasado.

Thor había vigilado los baños hasta que él apareció. Loki negó con la cabeza. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, y rápido. Eso que vio allá atrás no había sido su hermano. Había sido un hombre casi abrumado por la lujuria.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Loki se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cama. Su ropa dejó tirado en medio de la habitación como él se envolvió en los tejidos blandos. Aquí él se sentía seguro. Aquí se sentía protegido. Nada malo le pasaría, pero si se quedaba mucho más tiempo entonces algo sucedería. Algo que todos los involucrados, y sobre todo Thor, se arrepentirían y no podía dejar que eso suceda.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su mente ya está planeando su gran pero tranquilo escape.

Mañana, en cuanto su padre camine fuera de sus habitaciones, estaría allí para informarle que él estaba tomando un largo viaje al reino de los elfos blancos con el fin de estudiar su magia de primera mano. Él se iría durante meses hasta que su estudio se haya completado. Después de informar a sus padres se iría tan pronto como sea posible con su corcel. Sólo volvería cuando él sienta que había dado a Thor tiempo suficiente para enfriar la cabeza y pensar sobre sus acciones. Si no, entonces se iría en un viaje aún más largo a otro reino donde no regresaría durante años si fuese necesario.

Loki cerró los ojos, necesitaba unas cuantas horas antes de que el amanecer llegara y pusiera su plan en marcha.

Él haría esto. No sería la causa de la destrucción de su familia.

No dejaría que eso suceda.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Traductora:** Ok, perdón por la larga espera, acá el capítulo y no olviden comentar que Monkan se los agradecerá mucho. Ella es la autora yo solo traduzco la historia. ¡A leer!

~ Capítulo 2 ~

La mañana no vino tan rápido como Loki hubiese querido. Él no pudo dormir y la apremiante sensación que tenía de irse ahora no se apartaba.

"Buenos días, Padre." Loki saludó tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron tras sus padres. "Madre"

"Buenos días, hijo mío." Contestó Frigga con una sonrisa. "¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?"

Loki no admitió que estuvo sentado fuera de sus habitaciones por una hora.

"Estoy aquí para decirte a ti y a Padre que me voy al Reino de los Elfos para estudiar su magia"

Podía ver el brillo tenue de desaprobación en los ojos de su padre, pero no era nada nuevo así que dejó que se escurriera en él como agua.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?" preguntó Odín.

"Tal vez un año y medio para empezar. Más tiempo si es necesario" Era la verdad de todos modos. "La diferencia entre los elfos de la luz, de la oscuridad, y elfos negros a veces son no solo finas como el papel, sino también que son mundos diferentes por lo que podría tomar años para comprenderlo mejor."

Frigga miró a su hijo y luego a su marido y, a través de una decisión rápida, se volvió sonriendo a su hijo menor. "Te deseo un buen viaje y que vuelvas con nosotros tan pronto como sea posible". Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

"Lo haré madre". Loki le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Cuándo te vas? necesitarás unos días para preparar tu viaje." Frigga había tomado el control total sobre la conversación, algo que siempre sucedió cuando hablaban con su hijo menor.

Loki negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento madre, pero me voy dentro de una hora. Quiero viajar ligero para poder ir entre los reinos sin llamar mucha atención."

"Tú siempre seguiste tu propio camino" La diosa besó a Loki en la frente. "Ve rápido y retorna a nosotros a salvo"

Fue una corta comunicación muda entre padre e hijo. Desde Loki sabía que su padre estaba decepcionado de que uno de sus hijos optó por seguir la magia de un hechicero en lugar del camino de un guerrero. Siempre había sido así. Desde que demostró la capacidad de hacer cosas pequeñas con poca práctica.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Loki optó por una rápida despedida a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a recoger sus cosas y dejar Asgard.

Cuando entró en su habitación fue empujado desde atrás y la puerta se cerró tras él y de su atacante. El Dios de cabello oscuro se arremolina en torno a su miedo y vio a un furioso Thor de pie, dentro de su habitación.

"¿Por qué te vas?" se oyó la oscura voz de Thor.

Todas las engañosas señales de advertencia entraron en alerta máxima y él, consideraba actualmente, sus posibilidades de saltar por la ventana que dar la cara a Thor.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?" El del poder del rayo acechó más de cerca a su presa.

"Para alejarse de ti, imbécil". Loki no dio marcha atrás ni mostró su miedo interno cuando su hermano se cercaba y acercaba. "Es la única manera de asegurarse de que no hagas nada estúpido".

"¿Estúpido? ¿Te atreves a llamar a mis sentimientos estúpidos?"

Loki levantó las manos para demostrar su punto. "Estúpido. Peligroso. Suicida. Elige uno. El hecho es que alguien debería, siquiera, tener un atisbo de sus sentimientos entonces ninguno de los dos quedará en pie y sólo las Nornas lo saben".

Ahora estaban de pie pecho a pecho y la ira de Thor todavía se irradiaba en oleadas. Loki en verdad quería escapar por la ventana, pero también sabía que si retrocedía ahora entonces no había forma de que sus futuros encuentros terminaran mejor.

"Yo no soy el idiota que sigue olvidando las consecuencias de sus actos." Escupió Loki.

"Y yo no soy el cobarde que huye a esconderse. Te oí hablar con padre y madre."

"Entonces en verdad no entiendo por qué no puedes entender que esta es la única manera. Porque te niegas a renunciar a tus sentimientos entonces la única opción que queda es imponer distancia entre nosotros hasta que hayas superado tu capricho."

"¿Capricho?" Si es posible, la ira de Thor creció aun más. El cielo exterior comenzó a reflejar su temperamento. "¿Te atreves a ridiculizar mis sentimientos como un encaprichamiento? ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Son un capricho, y uno mortal. Tú eres un cobarde. Un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras y ni siquiera considerar las consecuencias-"

Thor tomó a Loki por los brazos y lo lanzó sobre la cama. La fuerza con la que Loki fue arrojado le hizo rebotar al caer en el suave mueble. Loki se lanzó al otro lado de la cama, pero su pie fue atrapado y tirado de vuelta. Con una fuerza que rivaliza con la de un gigante, Thor clavó a Loki en la cama mientras gateaba encima de él.

Desesperada por liberarse, Loki luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero podía sentir los moretones en su piel por el abuso de Thor y su miembro gritando en protesta.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" grito Loki.

Sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro, Loki podía sentir el deseo de su hermano contra él y lo asustaba. Sus manos fueron detenidas por encima de su cabeza.

"No hagas esto. Por favor, no-" Loki rogó antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por los de Thor.

El beso se refleja todo entre ellos: ira, frustración, desesperación, miedo, deseo y un solitario amor.

Thor se abrió paso entre los labios de Loki y deslizó su lengua dentro. La intrusión detuvo a Loki por un momento, no acostumbrado a recibir un abrazo que en realidad le hizo tomar un momento para percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y para entonces Thor fue rozando su lengua y saboreándolo sin reservas.

Un gemido casi escapa de la boca de Loki, cuando volvió a la realidad por el flash de la cara de decepción de su padre y el gemido quedo atrapado en su garganta como vómito.

Él dejó de luchar, simplemente volviéndose dócil en el agarre de su hermano.

El cambio repentino no paso desapercibido para Thor y cuando rompió el beso y alzó la cabeza para mirar al otro, su aliento se congeló en sus pulmones.

Lágrimas eran derramadas de los ojos verdes de Loki y rodaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Sus labios hinchados por el beso brutal y el sangrado de la comisura de su labio inferior. Los dientes de Thor debieron de haberle cortado pero no se había percatado. No lo había notado porque estaba atrapado en su propia ira y dolor por haber escuchado accidentalmente a Loki decir a sus padres que se marchaba. El saber que Loki estaba planeando irse sin decirle había sido desgarrador, su alma había llorado de dolor que se rápidamente se tradujo en ira y furia.

Se había descargado todo en Loki. El único que dijo amar por encima de todo lo demás. Había ignorado cualquier pensamiento racional y simplemente actuó en base a su dolor, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones causaron.

Había herido Loki. Había violado la que había jurado a sí mismo que proteger, al único que nunca dejaría atrás.

Thor retrocedió sobre sus talones y miró a un inmóvil Loki quien se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

¿Cuán lejos había llegado? ¿Se había percatado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta si hubiese violado a Loki?

¡Violado!

La idea hizo que Thor esté tan enfermo que saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás sus acciones.

Loki se quedó mirando el techo mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban. No tenía fuerzas para moverse.

"¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa?"

El del poder del rayo se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con el rostro pálido y tembloroso. Detrás estaba Sif.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la Traductora:** Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que hicieron llegar, pero nuevamente reitero que **yo solo traduzco la historia de Monkan**, si desean hacerle llegar un comentario les dejo el link de la historia en inglés: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net /s/ 8189392 /1/ Condemnation-of-a-God.

Ya saben, le quitan los espacios y suplantan el punto… pues, por punto ^^Uu.

~ Capítulo 3 ~

Loki sólo miraba el techo, no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido. Su mente aun en estado de shock debido a Thor. Aún podía sentir las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo. Si Thor no se hubiera detenido cuando lo hizo ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado?

¿Habría tomado su placer del cuerpo de Loki, sin su permiso? ¿Lo habría arruinado? ¿Tomándolo contra su voluntad? ¿Él había sido capaz de luchar contra él si hubiesen llegado a eso? ¿Incluso lo había intentado?

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Loki una y otra vez. A pesar de que se enorgullecía por su ingenio y conocimiento, no tenía la respuesta. Le dolía y sentía una parte del dolor se expandía más allá de lo que podía soportar.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que un buen de tiempo había pasado y sabía que tenía que empezar a moverse, salir de allí y alejarse de Thor de una vez por todas. Ya no podía seguir así. Había cruzado la línea cuando le tendió una emboscada en la zona de los baños, pero ahora era aún peor.

El Dios del Engaño rodó a un lado, con la cara rozando la superficie suave de la cama pudo sentir los rastros secos de lágrimas frotar contra su cara. Acercó su mano a su rostro y su pulgar pasó sobre sus ojos apartando los restos de lo que pudo haber sido lágrimas.

Aunque era difícil, sabía que tenía que ponerse en marcha y mientras se levantaba de la cama las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron revelando a los guardias reales.

La cabeza de Loki volteó para mirarlos, por un momento tuvo miedo de que Thor hubiese regresado.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó, tratando de no dejar que su voz sonase rota.

El capitán de la guardia no dijo nada, pero con un gesto sus subordinados se movieron. Se acercaron a Loki y lo tomaron por los brazos con brusquedad.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" luchó contra el duro agarre contra los guerreros experimentados, él no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra los fuertes músculos. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

El capitán lo miró directamente a los ojos. "He recibido órdenes departe del Padre de Todo para arrestarlo."

"¿Por qué?" su confusión se fusionó en su voz.

"Acusaciones severas". Fue su única respuesta.

Sin más demora, Loki fue expulsado de su habitación y llevado por los muchos pasillos que conducen a la cámara principal de Odin. Las pocas personas que los vieron solo asumieron lo habitual, una de sus travesuras se había salido de control, y movían sus cabezas, en negación. Todo el mundo sabía que el cuento del cabello de Lady Sif, y que era sólo uno de los muchos cuentos de las travesuras que salieron mal.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cámara de Odin las enormes puertas se abrieron para ellos y los dejaron pasar dentro de la gran habitación de piedra. La habitación estaba iluminada por numerosas antorchas contra las paredes. Su luz parpadeante echaba a las sombras de todo el interior de la habitación. Loki miró hacia adelante y vio a un lúgubre Odín sentado en su trono. Dos de sus guardias personales de pie detrás de él vestidos con armaduras. A la izquierda de Odin estaba Sif con una mirada de disgusto en su hermoso rostro.

Junto a ella se encontraba Thor.

Su hermano ni siquiera miró a Loki cuando éste fue arrojado al suelo de mármol. Frigga estaba junto a Thor, sosteniendo su mano con una cara angustiada. Loki también vio un grupo de hombres de confianza de Odín. Su principal asesor, el capitán de la guardia real, y algunas otras personas que Loki había tenido la desafortunada suerte de conocer.

Loki fue arrojado a los pies de su padre.

"Yo espere muchas cosas de ti, Loki, pero nunca pensé que podría hacer algo como esto." El ojo de Odin se afiló hacía el más joven.

Loki se congeló al uso de su nombre. Debido a que había llegado a aprender que cuando Odin Padre de Todo no lo llamaba "hijo" o algo similar, entonces él había hecho algo imperdonable.

"Hay muchas cosas que hice en mi vida, muchas de las cuales he sido culpable, pero esta vez tengo que jurar inocencia porque ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. No hice nada para merecer su enojo, padre".

Si fuese posible, el Padre de Todo se puso más furioso. "Es ridículo. Pensaste escapar de tu crimen antes de que alguien supiera la verdad. Dejé pasar muchas cosas, Loki, pero realmente lamento el día en el que te traje a mi hogar. Debería haber sabido que tu gente no eran nada más que salvajes".

"¿De qué estás hablando padre?" Loki comenzó a desesperarse, lo que su padre hacía no tenía sentido en absoluto"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué quiere decir con 'mi gente'? Soy tu hijo."

"Tú eras mi hijo hasta que trataste de violar a tu hermano."

Toda la sangre en el cuerpo de Loki se detuvo y se volvió fría. A pesar de todo su conocimiento e ingenio, apenas podía sitiar su mente en torno a lo que sucedía. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Thor, pero su hermano seguía sin mirarlo. Lady Sif entrecerró los ojos al tramposo. El asco y el veneno escrito en toda su cara.

"No te atrevas a dirigirte a Thor. Renunciaste a ese derecho en el momento en que tú lo forzaste."

"Es una mentira". Loki gritó. "Yo nunca toqué a Thor de ninguna manera. Nunca abusé de él"

"Ahórrate tus mentiras, ellas no harán nada". Odin se puso de pie y señaló a Loki Odinson. "Desde este momento hasta el final de los tiempos, Loki es despojado de sus derechos y el nombre como el hijo de Odín. Por su crimen contra Thor hijo de Odín, será arrojado a las mazmorras hasta que su castigo sea decidido. Pero que se sepa, por el delito de violación, Loki nunca caminará por las tierras de Asgard de nuevo".

Las puertas se abrieron con un ruido fuerte, señalando el final.

Fuertes soldados entraron y ataron a Loki con enlaces mágicos, impidiéndole utilizar sus poderes.

"Nunca lo hice. No es verdad". Dijo Loki, aun en shock "Soy inocente. Por favor, créanme".

Sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos hasta que fue amordazado y arrastrado una vez más fuera de la habitación. Esta vez con cadenas pesadas y fuertes medidas de seguridad hacia las más profundas mazmorras.

La mente de Loki se tambaleó cuando tomó un último vistazo a su familia.

Ninguno de ellos ni siquiera lo miró, todo estaban ocupados consolando a Thor a su manera.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Es una mentira. Esto era una pesadilla. Eso era todo. Debe de haberse quedado dormido después de que Thor salió de su habitación y pronto se despertará y se apresurara hacia el mundo de la libertad. Viviría con los elfos y aprendería su magia. Luego se iría a los elfos oscuros y aprendería su magia. Si es necesario incluso le daría una mirada a sus oficios en el arte, aprendiendo de sus maestros y se quedará con ellos en paz durante décadas y décadas.

Él haría cualquier cosa para permanecer lejos si sólo pudiese despertar.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡En verdad lamento la demora! Reitero que nada me pertenece, la historia le pertenece a Monkan, yo solo lo traduzco, ahora a leer.

~ Capítulo 4 ~

En los lugares oscuros de Asgard, donde no muchos colocan un pie, yacen los calabozos. No fueron utilizados en muchos años, ya que en Asgard no existen criminales para colocarlos en prisión. Eso también lleva a un menor servicio de mantenimiento. El agua goteaba desde las grietas del techo, pequeños senderos que llevaban hasta la superficie, un escape que los insectos podrían tomar. Era un lugar húmedo y amargo que el sol no había visto desde hace años.

El moho se podía oler en el aire y, aunque las barras de hierro comenzaron a oxidarse, aun se encontraban encantadas para mantener a su prisionero.

Allí se encontraba Loki. Se acurrucó en su capa, que por suerte le habían permitido conservar o habían olvidado quitarle, no tenía idea. Dos días que él se encontraba allí y ni siquiera las ratas querían hacerle compañía.

El bromista apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, tratando de no pensar en nada.

La primera hora había gritado su inocencia. Nadie lo escuchó después de que los guardias lo dejaron. Las horas que le siguieron había intentado pensar en lo que pasó y la única razón que pudo encontrar fue que algo hizo que Thor mintiera. Sif era probablemente parte de eso, ella tenía guardado un resentimiento en contra de él desde la vez que cortó su cabello.

Luego llegó la ira y las maldiciones. Duró una hora hasta que se quedó dormido y despertó empezando a ignorar todo lo que le rodea.

Su estómago gruñía debido al hambre.

Él no comía mucho pero incluso podía sentir punzadas debido al hambre después de dos días. No había recibido nada. Ni siquiera agua rancia y pan duro. No tenía duda de que en los salones dorados de Asgard, el bastardo de Thor y su llamada familia estarían comiendo hasta saciarse con todo tipo de cosas suculentas.

Como respondiendo a su deseo, la puerta se abrió y un guerrero sostenía una bandeja con comida.

No dijo nada, sólo se acercó hacia el orificio que estaba en el medio de la puerta de la celda. Suficiente para que una bandeja pueda entrar, quizá un poco más. Loki ignoró los ojos fríos y se levantó para coger la comida.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para cogerlo, el guardia soltó la bandeja, derramando su comida por el suelo sucio, manchando sus ropas y manos.

El guerrero escupió un corto insulto que sonaba como 'maldito violador'. Luego se fue sin decir palabra.

'_Así que se propaga en todo Asgard.'_

Loki miró los restos de su comida. El agua se había derramado por el suelo, mezclándose con un sucio charco, su caldo le empapó la camisa, los pantalones y, finalmente, el interior de sus botas. Por suerte, no estaba siquiera tibia para dañarlo. Tomó el último pedazo, un pedazo de pan y trató de limpiarle la tierra.

Cuando él la mordió inmediatamente, probó una inmundicia crujiente que se había ubicado en el interior de los agujeros del pan. El tomó la copa de hierro y la inclinó sobre su boca para recibir las últimas gotas de agua limpia antes de que se mezcle con el agua que goteaba del techo.

El sonido del agua golpeando el metal era molesto y hacía eco contra las paredes de piedra. No era que no había nada más para silenciar el sonido.

Él volvió a su lugar en el único banco de madera que servía como cama en la celda. La sensación pegajosa del caldo en sus botas era asquerosa y quería quitárselos, pero no tenía nada con que limpiar o sustituirlos. Sólo podía esperar que ninguna rata se presentase debido al olor de los alimentos.

**(Nota de la Autora:** Ahora empieza todo;** Nota de la Traductora:** Fans de Loki ¡Prepárense!**)**

La siguiente vez que despertó no lo hizo por sí mismo, sino por el sonido de la puerta de la cárcel abrirse y el sonido de varios pies entrando. Se sentó bruscamente cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió y levantó la mano para defenderse si fuese necesario, pero no sentía la magia en él.

Los guerreros que entraron poseían mayor fuerza que él, lo amordazó y ataron sus brazos y sus pies.

Por un momento, Loki no estaba seguro de lo que harían, pero los puñetazos, de repente, comenzaron a llover sobre y sabía que estaría por un tiempo de nuevo en el dolor.

Recibió una parada en la cabeza y perdió el sentido de lo que sucedía. Incapaz de defenderse o protegerse a sí mismo se quedó tendido en el suelo, aceptando el abuso de la mejor manera que pudo. Sintió a sus órganos gruñir y los moretones, las protestas de sus huesos y su piel que siempre había sido de un pálido Asgardiano, empezaron a tornarse en colores de diferentes tonos.

Por suerte, había sido un solo golpe en la cabeza, pero sintió un hilillo de sangre debajo de su cabello y sabía que una parte de la bota hizo aquello.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, a veces pensaba que iba a desmayarse sólo para tener un pie en las entrañas. Diciéndole que se quede despierto.

Sin embargo, sólo hay tanto dolor que una persona puede tomar y él comenzó a entrar en oscuridad.

Alguien se inclinó sobre él y le escupió en la cara.

"No creas que te saldrás con tanta facilidad, violador. Nos aseguraremos de que pague por lo que ha hecho, inmundicia" prometió una voz hostil que no reconoció.

Luego vino la oscuridad. Cuando se despertó la próxima vez, estaba solo y empapado pues sus ropas absorbieron el agua. Una rata se escapó cuando abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor pero sabía que no podía quedarse en el suelo.

El dolor le golpeó, se arrastró hasta el banco. Cuando llegó arriba para agarrar el borde era casi demasiado para que él lo tome. Su brazo entero se sentía como si fuera a romper por el esfuerzo.

Apretando los dientes hasta sangrar por la boca, se encaramó en el banco sólo para colapsar sobre su costado, gimiendo.

No sabía por qué se merecía esto. ¿Qué había hecho para convertirse en una víctima de los demás? Admitió que sus bromas no siempre fueron del todo aprobadas, y que había tratado de evitar los deseos anormales de su hermano, pero ¿era suficiente para condenarlo a esto?

Se revolvió hasta que sus piernas estaban dentro del banco y su capa húmeda se envolvió alrededor de él. Trató de dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Tenía que sanar y encontrar una manera de salir de allí. Si esos cabrones regresaban antes de eso, no tenía idea de lo que podían hacer con él. No había manera de que pudiera luchar contra ellos sin su magia así que debía salir con algo.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir fue la taza de hierro, acomodada en su lado de la esquina. Vacía y sola como él.

TBC

**Nota de la Traductora:** Bueno… arréglenselas con Monkan que ella lo escribió así! T^T


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Traductora: **Perdonen la demora!

**~ Capítulo 5 ~**

El tiempo se mueve lentamente cuando no se tiene al sol para seguirle la pista. No tenía idea de qué día o qué hora del día era cuando se despertó. Lo único que sabía era que otra bandeja fue lanzada en el interior de su celda, echando a perder la comida. Tuvo que ser hace bastante tiempo atrás, porque el pan había sido medio comido por las ratas.

Con esfuerzo y con un gemido doloroso, Loki forzó a su cuerpo para sentarse. No podía permitirse permanecer en la misma posición por tanto tiempo. Sus articulaciones se encontraban rígidas y torpes mientras sanaba. Cuando tuvo su respiración bajo control, miró en su interior para ver si algo de su poder mágico había regresado, no estaba decepcionado cuando se encontró con nada.

Con la larga ausencia de nada de beber o comer, el estómago del bromista se retorcía dolorosamente. Sabía que no podía dejar que el orgullo dicte su vida nunca más. Eso ya había sucedido una vez, y miren donde lo colocó. Se impulsó sobre sus pies, se acercó al charco sucio con pasos adoloridos. Cayendo de rodillas, se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que pudiera chupar el agua. Era asqueroso y repugnante, pero consiguió líquido en el interior de su cuerpo. A continuación hizo lo mismo con los restos del caldo en la bandeja y los restos de su pan.

A pesar de estar frío, y que no había duda de haber sido probada por las ratas, era lo mejor que Loki había probado. Era muy poco para satisfacer a su su estómago dolorido pero resultaba por ahora.

Una rata cruzó corriendo la habitación para agarrar una migaja de pan antes de darle una mirada mortal y corrió de vuelta a su nido.

"Lo mismo para ti". Loki miró a su alrededor y vio su otro vaso. Puso ambos bajo el agua que goteaba, una en el centro de la habitación, y el otro en la esquina donde se encontró con otra fuga.

Cuando hubo terminado con su trabajo, él se sentó en el banco y se puso a meditar. Encontraría una manera de escapar de esta cárcel. El obtendría las respuestas de Thor.

Al mismo tiempo, sobre la tierra, Asgard estaba sentado para la comida de mediodía. La sala estaba llena de gente, incluso algunos guardias extra estaban presentes. En la parte superior de la mesa se sentaba Odin, su único ojo recorriendo toda la habitación. A su derecha se sentaba Frigga que se veía pálida y poco interesada en hablar con los demás. Asgard no tenía ningún rencor a la Diosa. Ella había vivido mucho en los últimos días. Por no hablar de que la justicia seguía atendida en las mazmorras.

A la izquierda de Odín se sentaba Thor. El normalmente locuaz y radiante Dios del Trueno estaba sentado solemnemente con su comida. No había terminado aún una copa de hidromiel. A su lado estaba Lady Sif y sus compañeros.

Ya no era ningún secreto de lo que había sucedido. Mucho era gracias a Lady Sif por haber roto un círculo vicioso y llevar justicia a la maldad. Ella había sido la que arrastró a Thor hasta Odin para confesar las fechorías de su hermano menor. La violación era tan vil entre los asgardianos que no querían decir la palabra en presencia de la familia real.

Todos los demás dioses se sentían orgullosos de Thor por sobrevivir a algo tan horrible. Él tenía sus respetos por el buen manejo que hizo. Muchos de ellos no sabrían lo que habrían hecho si hubieran sido la víctima.

Maldiciones del criminal se expresaron. Muchos exclamaron cómo la magia de Loki era un poder pagano. Cómo siempre habían sabido que nunca nada bueno vendría de él.

Frigga se excusó y salió de la habitación. Incapaz de manejar la charla de su pueblo.

Sif estaba ocupada disfrutando de la gloria de sus acciones. Ella de vez en cuando colocaba su mano en el hombro de Thor y le preguntaba sobre su bienestar.

Thor por el otro lado, comía menos del festín delante de él. Su apetito se iba cada vez que sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el espacio vacío donde el sillón de Loki solía estar, al lado de Frigga.

La primera acción de su padre después de arrojar a Loki a los calabozos fue tomar todo aquello que le pertenecía a Loki y quemarlo. Fue una gran hoguera, la gente fue con los objetos que probablemente Loki solamente había tocado. Como copas y libros. Incluso el tapiz de su habitación había sido derribado y quemado.

Incapaz de soportar más la comida, Thor también se excusó y se fue rápidamente. Sus ojos inconscientemente buscando al ágil hombre de cabello negro en el pasillo. La forma en que debería caminar por las esquinas y seguirlo para absorber la gloriosa vista que el otro ofrecía.

Lo que no había esperado sin embargo, fue a su madre esperándolo en la esquina. Sus ojos dolidos lo atravesaron y se sentía culpable por ser la razón de ello.

"Mi hijo", dijo ella en voz baja. "Por favor, dime qué pasó. Me resulta difícil de creer que Loki sea capaz de tales crímenes. El es quien juega trucos. Un hombre con una mente brillante y con una respuesta rápida. Un orador de plata e incluso a veces pueril en sus modales, pero no puedo creer que pueda ser un violador".

Era difícil escuchar las palabras de su madre. No podía mirarla y volvió sus ojos. "Es verdad". Tenía la garganta seca. Sus labios se sentían parchados. "El me forzó". Los recuerdos de sus propias acciones de mañana le perseguían en su mentira.

Frigga cubrió sus manos sobre su boca, tratando de ocultar su llanto. Lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y fue demasiado para ella. Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a su hijo mayor con la culpa carcomiendo su cuerpo.

La semana que habían pasado desde aquella mañana fue surrealista. Esa mañana, cuando se encontró con Sif, se encontraba tan angustiado por sus propias acciones hacia Loki que su confesión a medias salió como si Loki hubiese estado en su lugar. Eso había hecho que Sif se aferre a sus palabras y una vez se dio cuenta que le pedía que lo confirme él fue incapaz de cambiar el malentendido. No podía enfrentarse a su padre y confesar que durante meses había estado acechando a su hermano menor, casi forzarlo, jugó con el otro en su propio deseo retorcido. No podia decirlo.

Lo que no esperaba era que Sif lo arrastrarse hacia Odin para confesar la mentira. Poco después, Loki había sido arrastrado delante de su familia y él no pudo dar la cara a Loki cuando la mentira se expandió y Loki fue quien afrontó las consecuencias. Sif y sus amigos, los Tres Guerreros, había tratado de consolarlo lo mejor que pudieron con su presencia. Frigga había estado allí también, pero sin ser capaz de entender cómo su precioso hijo podría haber hecho algo tan horrible.

Solo se quedó allí cuando Loki fue condenado a la cárcel, y no lo había vuelto a ver. Thor no tenía las agallas para ir abajo y darle la cara, hacerle frente a sus acciones una vez más. Lo que es más, Odin, poco después del juicio, hizo su propia confesión sobre paternidad de Loki.

Eso había hecho girar la cabeza de Thor aún más. Saber que él y Loki no tenían sangre que los relacione, pero lo que era más difícil en llegar a un acuerdo era que Odin había usado el origen de Loki como parte de la razón del crimen. Era absurdo que Odín no conociera a su propio hijo. Y pensar que fuera capaz de tal prejuicio despiadado.

Pero habían sido sus palabras. Sus propias palabras y acciones que habían apartado a su familia.

Él era un cobarde. Él era la razón por la que su madre lloraba en estos momentos. Él era la razón de su hermano pequeño, y su deseo secreto, se encontraba en la cárcel. Todo era culpa suya y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba completamente incapaz.

Completa...

Absolutamente...

Incapaz...

TBC

**Nota de la Traductora: **Bueno, si no tienen paciencia pueden encontrar la historia completa en www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net /s/ 8189392 /1/ Condemnation-of-a-God.

Pero están advertidas, consíganse muchos pañuelos! Todo comentario mejor si se lo hacen llegar a Monkan que ella es la responsable de nuestras futuras lágrimas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la Traductora: **Ya saben, cualquier queja, a Monkan!

**~ Capítulo 6 ~**

Una espada de hierro golpeó contra la puerta de su celda, despertando a Loki de su meditación. "Tienes una visita"

Loki miró pasivamente mientras el guardia fue sustituido por la forma orgullosa de Lady Sif. Su desprecio más evidente que nunca. Nunca se habían llevado bien. Por alguna razón, Sif siempre había sido la primera en burlarse de él o calumniarlo cuando Thor no estaba cerca. Por mucho que le había hecho pasar malas bromas con un terrible final, ella había abusado de él en una manera distinta.

La guerrera se quedó mirando con fríos ojos hacia abajo donde se encontraba y se negaba a moverse. Incluso adoptó una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

"Finalmente donde perteneces" escupió Sif "Yo siempre supe que estabas podrido hasta la médula"

Loki no se inmutó ante las burlas, y enfureció a Lady Sif.

"Veo que tu lengua de plata fue finalmente cortada. ¿No más mentiras que decir, bromista?"

Loki suspiro como si la conversación fuese irritablemente aburrida para él. "Te dejaré saber que mi lengua se encuentra en perfectas condiciones"

"Así que se puedes hablar." arrojó su cabello castaño por encima del hombro, no importa cuánto Thor había dicho que prefería el cabello oscuro, echaba de menos sus preciados mechones dorados. "Entonces supongo que tu estancia aquí hasta ahora no ha sido suficiente para ti."

"Comparado con los últimos meses, no puedo decir que fue tan malo" confesó Loki en un petulante tono. "Además estoy sorprendido que no fueron mis mentiras lo que me trajeron aquí"

"Fueron tus acciones, bromista" Sif escupió al suelo. "Incluso tus mentiras no pueden salvarte de tu destino"

"Usted también realizó una fina lengua plateada, Lady Sif. Usted me enseñó mejor que nadie." Su tono era el azúcar dulce con un toque de veneno en ella. "¿Qué favor has ganado por tus mentiras? Apuesto a que nadie conoce su naturaleza venenosa".

"Di lo que quieras. No te llevará a ninguna parte." Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sif. "Pero supongo que tiene sentido ahora. Siempre fuiste diferente, pero nunca pensé que sería un gigante de hielo!"

El color en el rostro de Loki fue drenado, dejándolo pálido. "¿Qué?"

"¿El Padre de Todo no te lo dijo? No eres Asgardiano. Eres un gigante de hielo, tomado del campo de batalla". Apoyó la cara entre las barras, "Fenómeno".

"Mentira". Loki susurró.

"No sólo eres un violador que usa sus trucos para abusar de los demás, también eres enemigo de Asgards. Nadie te creerá."

Comenzó abajo en el estómago, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la risa de Loki deje su boca. Una risa oscura, harto de la locura. "Todos ustedes han caído en la mentira más grande que nunca" jadeó en busca de aire. "Todos creen ciegamente cualquier cosa que Thor dice y lo toman como verdad. No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho durante el último año". Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra por saber algo que no hizo. "Así que cegado por su gloria, has dejado de ver su verdadera naturaleza."

Las sombras se filtraron en la cara de Sif. "Cállate".

"Si Thor te dice que el sol es de color negro y la luna es oro, entonces le creerías. Me compadezco a todos."

"¡SILENCIO!" golpeó los barrotes con su puño.

El eco sacudió contra las paredes, y saltó alrededor del pequeño espacio. El aliento de Sif era el único sonido, ni siquiera las ratas salieron a comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Loki se sentó en su banca aparentemente intacto, excepto por la palidez de su rostro.

Recobrando la compostura, Sif dio un paso atrás, sus botas de vestir hechas de cuero raspando contra el piso de piedra. "No importa lo que digas. Nadie te creerá." Ella caminó majestuosamente hacia la puerta. "Además, tengo algunos amigos que quieren expresar sus sentimientos para contigo."

Cuando se fue a un grupo de cuatro guerreros entraron en la celda. Lo que siguió fue otra tortuosa sesión de violencia y dolor.

Todo lo que Loki podía hacer para protegerse a sí mismo fue enroscarse en una bola apretada como sea posible, pero cuando uno de los guerreros tomó sus manos en un firme agarre, provocando moretones, tuvo que soportar la furia que cayó sobre él.

Así que se escapó dentro de su mente ¿Qué quiere decir Sif con que es un gigante de hielo? ¿Su padre realmente dijo eso? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir con lo que dijo durante el juicio?

Si era verdad...

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo?

En la superficie, Lady Sif salió a la luz del día. Con el verano eterno en Asgard, no podía haber otro tiempo. Lo que le sentaba muy bien. Sin embargo, en el horizonte se podía ver nubes negras que amenazaban con venir a su ciudad dorada.

"¿no es Lady Sif?" una voz dijo cuando llegó a la esquina. Fandral sonrió descaradamente a su compañera guerrera. "¿Y dónde ha estado su alteza?"

"Sólo cerrando algunos negocios" respondió con indiferencia. "Nada serio".

"¿Vas a ver a Thor?" el guerrero rubio preguntó mientras seguía sus pasos.

"Sí. Me preocupa que todo lo que ha pasado haya dejado una marca sobre él. Ya no es el mismo"

Fandral asintió con la cabeza. "Yo entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Debe ser duro para él, y para el delincuente ser su propio hermano menor. Solía adorar a Loki tanto cuando eran más jóvenes."

"No te atrevas a decir su nombre con el de Thor." Sif escupió en el suelo. "Sólo la idea de ese bastardo me enferma."

Levantando las manos Fandral trató de apaciguar a su amiga. "No voy a hacerlo de nuevo." Puso un paso entre ellos para que no esté en su zona personal. Valoraba sus partes íntimas mucho como para perderlas. El tenía, después de todo, una cita con la viuda del propietario de la posada.

"Bueno," dijo finalmente. "Con el criminal en los calabozos sólo se puede mejorar ahora. Quién sabe ¿tal vez tú seas la encargada de regresar a Thor a nosotros?" dijo alegremente. "Quién sabe, a lo mejor será nuestra reina algún día."

Sif dio a su amigo una sonrisa. "¿Quién sabe? depende de Thor para decidir a su igual."

Ambos se alejaron de la única entrada a los calabozos. No se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por debajo de sus pies y el otro lo sabía muy bien.

A lo lejos se avecina una tormenta que amenazaba con estallar sobre Asgard.

**TBC **

**Nota de la Traductora: **Como odio a Sif!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la traductora: **Este es el capítulo que más me costó traducir, no por la complejidad del texto, sino por el contenido.

**~ Capítulo 7 ~**

Le dolía el cuerpo. Uno de sus brazos estaba roto, y al parecer la mayoría de sus costillas. Le dolía respirar y moverse era casi imposible. Sus atacantes tomaron turnos para golpearlo, algunos lo sujetaron mientras los demás hacían lo que querían.

Era doloroso y su fuerza no era una broma. Las sombras no se llevaban fuera sus lesiones en toda su extensión, dolía todo al mismo tiempo que no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, se negó a darles lo único que más querían escuchar. Pedir piedad.

"Es muy callado para ser un mentiroso." Uno de los guerreros dijo a los otros.

"No es divertido darle un puñetazo si él no hace ningún sonido." Otro agarró su brazo roto, haciéndole gemir de dolor, pero por lo demás se mantuvo en silencio.

Hablaban entre sí pero Loki no le prestó atención. Sólo quería que acaben y luego se vayan.

El líder del grupo se adelantó hasta quedar al lado de Loki. "Sólo tenemos que intentar algo más. Reponer lo que hizo. Sosténganlo"

Las palabras lentamente llenaron la cabeza de Loki y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde para luchar. Uno de ellos sujeto sus brazos sobre su cabeza, apretando sus brazos brutalmente. Otro le colocó una mordaza en torno a la boca para mantenerlo callado.

Su lucha débil dejó a los experimentados guerreros sin impresión alguna, se mofaron de él, aclamando calumnias sobre él.

El líder se arrodilló entre sus piernas extendidas, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar sus pantalones. Dejando que Loki vea lo que le estaba esperando.

Cuando vio al monstruo del guerrero intentó implorar a través de la mordaza, pero sus palabras eran sordas e irreconocibles. "Denle la vuelta." el líder sonrió a sus amigos mientras desabrochó los pantalones de Loki.

Tomo poco esfuerzo en tirar Loki sobre su estómago. No importa cuánto se retorcía Loki, fue en vano. Trató de protegerse a sí mismo, incluso cuando sus pantalones fueron jalados de sus nalgas a las rodillas. Bloqueando eficientemente sus piernas.

Con poco ruido y nada de suavidad el guerrero se inclinó y penetró a Loki. Dejando escapar un grito de dolor mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, sólo pareció incitar al guerrero. Podía sentir todo. La quemazón de ser violado por el hombre. La sangre de la entrada. El éxtasis del guerrero mientras se hundía en su cuerpo. Su propia sangre lubricar el camino, pronto haciéndolo suave y fácil para el guerrero.

"Mira cómo disfruta esto" dijo el guerrero "No sólo viola a los demás, disfruta siendo el que recibe también." la burla era tan evidente que era doloroso.

Todo a su alrededor se podía sentir el deleite de los otros guerreros en la escena, incluso con su cabeza apoyada contra el suelo.

Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando.

No había escapado de Thor sólo para ser violado por alguien más.

Loki intentó escapar. Él realmente trató de escapar en su mente, pero el dolor era tan cortante que no podía hacerlo. Con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sólo podía yacer allí mientras era violado.

Con un gruñido y unas cuantas embestidas más, el guerrero derramó en su interior. Quemaba. La semilla vil del hombre ardía el interior de su trasero, marcándolo donde nunca podría estar limpio de nuevo.

El guerrero se levantó con un gruñido y se metió dentro de sus pantalones con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Parece que una vez no fue suficiente para la ramera. ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?"

Lo que siguió fue la peor tortura posible que podría haber sucedido. No sabía cuántas veces fue abusado y violado, pero se sentía como días. Incapaz de escapar de esos eventos, todo lo que Loki podía hacer era quedarse allí y aceptar lo que le hicieron. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que no tenía más lágrimas para llorar.

No tenía idea de cuántos guerreros había, o si algunos de ellos lo tomó más de una vez. No importaba. Toda su vil semilla se mezcló dentro. No sólo lo tomaban por detrás. Algunos de ellos incluso se colocaron sobre él, masturbándose, derramándose sobre su piel. Ensuciándolo. Haciéndolo impuro. Inmundo. Sucio.

El último en usarlo fue, por mucho, el más grande de los hombres. Ni siquiera el uso previo de su culo pudo acomodarlo al tamaño del hombre.

Loki hacía tiempo que había renunciado a luchar contra ellos, pero cuando sintió la punta gruesa contra su abusado agujero, un nuevo miedo lo atravesó, y solo podía dejar salir una protesta ante la lamentable cosa monstruosa que le destrozó.

Cualquier sonido murió en su garganta cuando sintió su alma romperse. Cuando el hombre empezó a moverse Loki lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba totalmente en su interior. Hasta que pudo sentir el hombre empujó contra él con fuerza, haciéndole tragar todo hasta la base y luego jaló todo el camino afuera. Luego se rompió de nuevo cuando el hombre entró en él de nuevo. Una vez más repitiendo la acción.

Tenía el cabello agarrado con fuerza, haciéndole arquear su espalda y su cabeza fue sujeta en un ángulo extraño hacia atrás. El hombre lo estaba usando como una yegua. Obligando a su longitud entera dentro de él sólo con el pensamiento de su propio placer. También fue el que más tardó en terminar.

Cuando el sonido de su orgasmo cercano se incremento en el hombre, Loki era insensible a todo. Se sentía tan trastornado que ya no importaba lo que pasara con él. Ni siquiera su brazo le molestaba.

Pudo sentir el monstruo en su interior temblar al liberar su carga en él. Enviando todo el camino hasta su estómago donde se infestaba y se pudría en su cuerpo desde el interior hacia el exterior. Duró mucho más de lo que creía posible. La carne se mantuvo dura y se retorció en el placer del orgasmo. Un círculo interminable de dolor y degradación.

Loki apenas era consciente cuando su cabeza fue jalada más atrás y al oído oyó un susurro.

"Fuiste un gran cogida." un beso seco le fue otorgado en la mejilla. "Me veras otra vez."

Y así se quedó solo en la celda. Dejado en el desastre que cubría no sólo su exterior, sino también el interior.

Con entumecimiento, sin sentido y derrotado, Loki cerró los ojos donde yacía.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué yo__?_

**TBC**

**Nota de la traductora: **Toda queja a Monkan… ¡Reclámenle! ¡Reclámenle!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la Traductora:** La continuación, por fin algo de conciencia en Thor!

**Capítulo 8**

La semana siguiente la pasó dentro un sueño entumecido. Loki perdió el número de veces que guerreros de Asgard iban a su celda y violaban de él. Todo se fundió en una sola cosa en su mente. Entre los guerreros estaba el que había prometido volver. Había mantenido su promesa muchas veces, forzando a su cuerpo monstruoso caber en su interior.

Entre las palizas y las violaciones, no tenía suficiente tiempo o energía para sanar.

Las cosas empezaron a perder color a su alrededor. A pesar que la falta de comida no le molesta más. En la semana que había pasado había recibido alimento tres veces. Cada vez mostraba la evidencia de su tratamiento, pero si el que entrega su comida le importaba o no era otro tema.

Había probablemente ninguna persona en Asgard que se preocupe o importe por él ahora. Pensó en todo lo que su vida había contenido y no sintió nada.

Pensó en Odin y no sintió nada. Pensó en Sif y no sintió nada. Pensó en Frigga y no sintió nada. Sus profesores eran todos iguales. Asgard en todo su esplendor no tenía ningún encanto para él. Tampoco lo hizo ningún otro reino que podía pensar. El universo era tan insensato que se convirtió en un agujero negro que se lo tragó.

Pero a pesar de su desapego al mundo, él no pensaba en Thor.

En su mente, su hermano dorado estaba envuelto en tinieblas y sombras.

En la superficie Thor estaba de pie en la terraza conectada a su habitación. Con vista a Asgard. El Dios dorado del trueno se sentía mal del estómago. Su madre se había encerrado en su habitación personal, negándose a ver a nadie. Todo por culpa de él.

Cada minuto de cada día, estaba atormentado por la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a Loki. No podía comer. No podía dormir sin la imagen de Loki en el suelo antes que Odin lo condene. Las lágrimas de Loki, mientras yacía clavado en la cama.

Sin embargo, la emoción más fuerte en él era la que alimentaba su culpabilidad aun más. Todavía anhelaba a Loki. No sólo extrañaba a su hermano menor y todavía lo deseaba tan fuertemente como el día en que todo salió mal, pero sus sentimientos personales fueron lentamente creciendo a medida que su mente estaba llena de viejos recuerdos de Loki.

Era desagradable. Estaba mal, y aún así Thor no pudo evitar la nostalgia crecer dentro de él.

El deseo que había sentido por tanto tiempo fue convirtiéndose lentamente en cariño y... amor.

Thor negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la vista de Asgard.

_¿Cómo voy a__amarlo__después de lo__que he hecho?_

"¿Todavía está atrapado en lo que pasó?"

Thor se dio la vuelta y vio a Sif en el interior de sus habitaciones privadas. Su temperamento amenazó con volar por la indiscreción pero Sif no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

"Tienes que dejar ir al pasado." ella se acercó y le puso la mano sobre su brazo fuerte. "No puedes dejar que Loki te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida".

_Loki._

"No es tan fácil. Hay cosas que no pueden ser perdonadas."

"Lo sé, Thor, pero no puedes dejar que Loki esté dentro de ti nunca más. Sólo te arruinara y te alejará de convertirte en el rey que eres capaz de ser." Ella trató de llamar su atención al mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no cruzo miradas. "Loki ya no puede hacerte daño. Ya no puede hacerte daño, o a Asgard nunca más. Él nunca tuvo la intención de ser parte de tu familia. Olvídate de él."

Sif esperó pacientemente a que sus sabias palabras repercutan en Thor, pero cuando por fin la miró a sus ojos, los orbes azules eran fríos y duros.

"No tienes el derecho de decir su nombre". Thor gruñó a Sif, "Lárgate".

"Pero Thor-" comenzó a protestar cuando su mandíbula fue atrapada en un agarre que dejaría moretones.

"Tú no tienes conocimiento de lo que soy capaz. Lárgate".

Ahora asustada por el tono de voz de Thor, Sif retiró la mano de su cuerpo y se fue rápidamente, sintiéndose sorprendida.

Una vez solo, las palabras de Sif hicieron eco en sus oídos. Había permitido que esto suceda. Había permitido la calumnia contra Loki. Había oído lo que se decía a sus espaldas. Fue todo por su culpa, y ahora otros pensaban que podían salirse con la suya porque Loki había tomado la culpa que era suya por derecho.

Como si pudiese sentir ojos en su espalda, Thor giró y observó el Bifrost.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de lo que pasó. Incluso una pequeña confesión sería mejor que nada, que incluso podría darle valor para confesar a su padre la verdad.

En las sombras de las mazmorras, Loki se sentó en la esquina. Sin pensar viendo la rata registrar su celda buscando cualquier cosa comestible. Sus ropas ahora harapos por todo el manejo brusco que había pasado.

_Yo no__debería estar aquí.__Todo esto es una__pesadilla__, en realidad estoy __soñando.__Estoy en__camino hacia el__reino de__los elfos__donde__pronto__me reuniré con__el__mago__al mando__y me__enseñará__todo lo que sabe__sobre el arte__de la magia.__Entonces, después de__unos años volveré__a Asgard__y Thor habrá__conseguido tener su fijación__bajo control.__Vamos a__reír__y compartir__aguamiel__como en los__viejos tiempos._

Loki cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir su mente. Se estaba hundiendo en aguas de las profundidades infinitas, engulléndolo y protegiéndolo de todo el mundo. Se sentía seguro por primera vez en semanas.

No hay que preocuparse por los guerreros. No hay una rencorosa Sif. Ningún padre que le dio la espalda. No Thor.

Nada podía perturbarlo aquí. Era como si todo el mar lo acunara.

Las burbujas se levantaron del oscuro mar sin fondo. No había necesidad de respirar o luchar. Nada podía hacerle daño aquí.

A su alrededor, desde el fondo oscuro del mar subió Jormungandr. Cuyos ojos se quedaron mirando a la figura solitaria antes de dar vueltas alrededor de Loki en una espiral sin fin, protegiendo y consolando al hombre.

TBC

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¿Qué pasará ahora? Solo a Monkan podía habérsele ocurrido algo así.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota Traductora:… **no tengo excusas…

**~ Capítulo 9 ~**

Un racimo de burbujas se levantó en el agua a su alrededor, despertando a Loki. Cansado, abrió los ojos y no vio más que un mar verde azulado. Entonces, de la nada, un gran ojo se abrió y lo miró con una delgada pupila como la de un gato.

Pero por extraño que fuera, él no sentía miedo o siquiera intimidado por el ojo. Podía ver, de hecho, la piedad y la compasión a través de él. Se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos y entró en contacto con la piel verde antes de acurrucarse contra Jormungandr.

¡Ah! Estoy en casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Thor saltó de su caballo cuando se detuvo fuera del Bifrost. Su caballo relinchó antes de pisar fuerte con las pezuñas, claramente nervioso por algo.

"Tranquilo, muchacho." Thor calmó a la bestia "Volveré pronto" le acarició el hocico. "Espérame" y caminó al interior de la estructura.

Dentro vio a Heimdall, de pie en el ojo de la cerradura del Bifrost. Su arma en mano y parecía tenso.

"¡Salve, Heimdall".

"Mi Príncipe" Heimdall saludó con su voz ronca y profunda. "Te vi venir".

"Sí" el coraje en el que había reunido empezaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. Con un profundo suspiro preguntó, "¿Has visto lo que hice durante el último año?"

"¿Te refieres a acechar a tu hermano?" El guardián dijo sin volverse. "Sí. He visto sus acciones. También vi aquella mañana en la que su hermano fue arrojado a las mazmorras. Era una mañana rara. Normalmente no puedo ver su habitación, pero lo que ocurrió rompió las barreras que había creado entre él y mis ojos"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste a padre de mis crímenes?" Thor le preguntó en un apuro. Sintiéndose mal por haber sido visto en su tiempo de crimen. "¿Por qué mi hermano está pagando por lo que hice? ¿Tú, de todos nosotros, no debes tener un sentido de la justicia para corregir un error fatal en Asgard?" Thor ahora había caminado alrededor para poder ver la cara de Heimdall.

Sus ojos dorados que miraban todo, vieron a su príncipe. "No es mi tarea de juzgar al futuro rey de Asgard. Tampoco es mi deber corregir a mi Rey. Si Odin viene a mí en busca de respuestas entonces se las daré, de lo contrario voy a callarme y dejar que las cosas sigan".

Thor se sintió disgustado. "Así que sólo porque soy hijo de Odín... ¿Puedo salir ileso por el intento de violación a mi propio hermano? ¿Por qué soy el heredero al trono puedo hacer cualquier delito que quiera mientras mi padre no se entere? "Se negó a creerlo. "Mi hermano está sufriendo en las mazmorras por algo que hice ¿Eso es justicia para ti?"

"Todo es justicia en el ojo del Padre de Todo". Heimdall levantó los ojos de su príncipe. "La justicia no tiene forma. Es hora de que aprendas eso, mi príncipe".

"No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas, se quede a un lado y deje que esta injusticia se haga ¿No daña tu orgullo que el príncipe, del cual viste toda su vida, se libre de crímenes tan viles que sólo hacen los monstruos degradados? ¿Es esto es lo que quiere de su futuro rey?"

"Me parece que ya ha elegido su camino, mi príncipe". Heimdall dijo con calma, crispando los pocos nervios de Thor. "Haz lo que creas que es correcto y que se convertirá en justicia para ti."

De repente Thor se dio cuenta, como el sol que atravesaba una tormenta. "Sí. Yo sé lo que debo hacer para arrepentirme de mi crimen". Comenzó a caminar en torno a Heimdall y dirigirse a la salida. "Tengo que dejar de ser un cobarde y convertirme en un hombre. Tengo que compensar lo que he hecho, incluso si eso significa caer en gracia". Fue entonces todo tuvo sentido para él. Él resopló ligeramente. "La gracia no vale nada a menos que se la haya ganado. Así es el trono de Asgard. Por no hablar del corazón de mi hermano". Sus ojos azules se posaron en el castillo de Asgard, a la distancia. "Yo era arrogante pensar que sólo porque yo lo deseaba, él me daría lo que yo quería. El vio la verdad y trató de escapar antes de que hiciera algo que nunca podría solucionar. Loki sabía de lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer y quería evitarlo. En cambio, en mi momento de debilidad, lo acusé de mis errores, porque no podía enfrentarme a mis deseos y lujuria para con él; no podía enfrentarme a mi propio padre con el corazón lleno de pensamientos impropio de un Rey. He sido un tonto." Su voz se quebró al final.

"A veces se necesita un grave error para ver nuestros propios corazones." Heimdall dijo con sabiduría infinita, por observar a la gente. "¿Qué te dice tu corazón, mi príncipe?"

Thor se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

"Lo amo" confesó. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón que había tratado de enterrar, por fin sabía lo que su corazón había intentado decirle. "Amo a Loki". Lo que hizo que todo sea mucho peor. Era como un dolor físico.

"Ve, mi príncipe. Haz lo que debes hacer." Heimdall animó a su príncipe. Secretamente orgulloso de su futuro rey.

Thor no dijo nada cuando dejó a Heimdall. Su caballo le esperaba con impaciencia, y cuando montó se quedó inmóvil durante un momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Con una patada de sus botas y una sola palabra, guío a su caballo hacia Asgard.

Tenía que hacer una confesión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sintió una mano en su cabello, acariciando con ternura a través de sus mechones negros sin lavar. Al igual que la mano de una madre, la mano le dio consuelo y no quería que, quien sea que estaba detrás de él, se detuviera.

Una voz susurró suavemente, diciéndole que debía dormir. Que todo estaría mejor cuando se despertara. Él no tendría que sufrir más.

Con ojos cansados, levantó la cabeza de Jormungandr, para ver quien estaba hablando con él.

En su aturdimiento vio a una hermosa mujer con una máscara roja, que cubre la mitad de su rostro, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no mostró hostilidad o intención oculta. Su amplio pecho apenas cubierto por un vestido rojo como la máscara.

"Duerme y sueña un lugar donde nada malo puede llegar a herirte. Cae en las manos consoladoras de la libertad". Ella canturreó, haciéndole cerrar los ojos una vez más y poner la cabeza hacia atrás en Jormungandr.

"Pronto... todo lo que te duele se habrá ido." -susurró-

**TBC**

**Nota Traductora:** … sigo sin tener excusas


	11. Chapter 11

Notas Traductora: Ya comienza lo interesante.

~ Capítulo 10 ~

La próxima vez que Loki sintió algo, era un suave pelaje haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz por el viento. Arrugó la nariz al principio, lo frotó cuando no dejaba de hacer cosquillas, luego abrió los ojos para ver qué tipo de piel lo molestaba. Para su sorpresa, vio que estaba apoyado en el vientre de un enorme lobo gris. Que le miró con ojos amarillos y por un momento sintió miedo cuando la bestia lo observó.

Luego, el lobo se inclinó hacia adelante y le lamió la cara con su enorme y rosada lengua. Loki no podía dejar de reírse por la payasada. Una gran cola mullida gris azotó por encima de su cuerpo y se sentía a salvo una vez más. Entonces supo que estaba finalmente a salvo, nada podía dañarlo.

Se dejó caer atrás para dormir pacíficamente contra la piel gris del lobo.

Sin ser consciente de que, en la parte superior de la espalda de Fenrir, Hela estaba sentada, mirándolo junto con Jormungandr que había enroscado su torso alrededor de sus hermanos, protegiéndolos a todos con su enorme cuerpo.

Todos ellos lamentaron que su padre ya no los podía reconocer. Siendo la primera vez que se reunieron todos en el mismo lugar; convocados por la mente rota de su padre.

Thor irrumpió en el palacio, en dirección a la sala del trono donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte de sus días.

"¡PADRE!" llamó tan pronto como entró, sin siquiera molestarse en ver si su padre se encontraba allí.

Odin miró con desaprobación la ruda entrada de su hijo. "Pensé que te enseñé mejor que esto, Thor." regañó.

Sin detenerse, Thor se adelantó antes de que su nueva convicción lo abandonase. "Necesito hablar contigo." su voz era grosera, pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar de forma disciplinada delante de su padre en estos momentos.

Odin enderezó la espalda y miró a su hijo. "Habla entonces."

Mirando alrededor, se sintió inquieto por los guardias en la habitación, pero era su castigo. Lo tenía escondido durante mucho tiempo.

"Quiero hacer una confesión." Podía sentir a su coraje abandonarlo "Hice algo horrible."

"¿Qué es esta cosa horrible de la que hablas?"

"Le mentí a Asgard." Thor comenzó a decir, pero Odín sólo se burlo.

"Las mentiras no son nuevas. Según recuerdo, había un monstruo en Asgard que era un maestro de la mentira" el disgusto de incluso insinuar a Loki era claro como el día.

"Loki nunca me violó". Thor estalló. Causando que la cara de Odín se endureciera como el granito. "Él nunca, ni siquiera me toco."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Odin gruñó.

"Yo soy el único que cometió el delito" dijo en una respiración. "O al menos lo intenté."

Odin se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras que lo separaban del resto de sus súbditos. Antes de que Odín pudiera decir nada, Thor se precipitó con su confesión.

"Desde hace años, he sentido deseo por Loki. Era arrogante y comencé a seguirlo por los alrededores. Le acechaba, padre." podía ver que las líneas duras eran más evidentes en la cara de Odín. Ya no podía mirar a su padre a la cara si quería seguir, así que bajó la vista al suelo y a pesar de que la bilis se levantó en su boca, se obligó a continuar. "Este último año fui más osado y trate de seducirle al confrontarlo en situaciones que nos dejaban a ambos en actos comprometidos. Trató de evitarme, incluso yendo tan lejos como bañarse a media noche, cuando todos los demás dormían, pero todavía le seguí. Su último intento por escapar de mí fue por la mañana, decidió dejar Asgard e ir en un viaje, le oí hablando con usted y con madre, y me llené de ira. No podía aceptarlo por lo que lo enfrenté en su habitación, y casi lo violé".

El silencio era como una navaja a lo largo de su piel. Filosa y mortal.

"Si usted está tratando de tomar la culpa de su hermano, entonces le sugiero que deje esta excusa patética. Es inacep-"

"La única razón por la que no lo violé fue porque pude ver sus lágrimas. Vi el daño que le causé y por fin vi el monstruo en el que me había convertido. No podía soportarlo y salí corriendo, dejándolo solo. En los pasillos me encontré con lady Sif y en mi angustia no podía decirle todo. Apenas podía admitirlo para mí mismo, Sif lo tomo como si Loki hubiese hecho algo contra mí y me trajo ante ti. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, la mentira de que Loki había abusado de mí creció hasta que fue arrastrado delante de ti y condenado a las mazmorras. Si quieres un testimonio de que digo la verdad, entonces tienes que llamar a Heimdall. Sólo él ha visto la verdad de la que hablo."

Despacio y furioso, Odín bajó las escaleras hacia Thor. Su rostro carente de cualquier color.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y entró un guerrero. Vio Loki sentado en un rincón y sonrió.

"¿Listos para otra ronda?" Se acercó al criminal inconsciente y lo cogió el brazo. Cuando todo lo que obtuvo fue un cuerpo sin vida se burló.

"Para ser una puta te tomas un montón de libertad, no es que importe." Lanzó Loki en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el bribón que no respondía. Comenzó a deshacer lo que quedaba de los pantalones de Loki. "No importa si usted está consciente o no. Un cuerpo caliente es un cuerpo caliente"

Cuando estaba contento con el trabajo en los pantalones de Loki, empezó a deshacer el suyo propio, sacó su carne dura y lo sostuvo en la mano.

"¿Estás listo para sentir a un hombre de verdad tomarte?" le sonrió antes de acariciarse a sí mismo. Cuando estuvo contento con su dureza comenzó a levantar las piernas de Loki para poder tomarlo.

Pero antes de que su miembro pudiese tocar su destino, una mano lo agarró. Sorprendido miró la cara de Loki y se asombró al ver que ojos amarillos le devolvía la mirada.

"Esta es la última vez que tocas a mi padre." Una voz femenina se levantó de entre los labios de Loki.

Con el toque de su mano, el guerrero gritó de dolor. Loki arrojó el trozo de carne arrancada al otro lado de la celda donde rebotó contra la pared, llamando a la rata para dejar que arrastre la carne lejos, hacia su nido.

El guerrero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar de dolor por la perdida repentina de las partes de su cuerpo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, vio a las sombra caer sobre él.

"Tu alma sufrirá en las prisiones más bajas de mi reino." El Loki de ojos amarillos dijo ante los gritos que se detuvieron y el guerrero cayó al suelo, con el alma perdida.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se oían voces y botas que se acercaron corriendo. Se abrió la puerta y un grupo de guerreros corrió con las armas preparadas.

Algunos no pudieron ver el espectáculo macabro de su compañero guerrero en el suelo. La sangre reunida de sus regiones más bajas.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Loki levantó su brazo y lo apuntó contra los guerreros.

Un mar de sangre manchó la pared de piedra detrás de ellos y se inclinó abrir los barrotes de su celda. Todo había terminado en un segundo.

Loki de repente se tambaleó sobre sus pies y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo eran verdes. Miró a su alrededor y vio que su celda estaba abierta. Sin ver la sangre y los restos de los guerreros, se dirigió directamente a través de ellos y salió de las mazmorras.

TBC

**Notas Traductora:** ¡Loki es libre! ¡Libre!


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota Traductora:** ¿Alguien clamo venganza?

~ Capítulo 11 ~

Asgard retumbó desde sus cimientos. El agua alrededor de la casa de los dioses era tormentosa y enormes olas se estrellaban contra el puente que conducía al Bifrost. El cielo se oscureció en una tormenta y el horizonte ardía.

Heimdall se quedó fuera del Bifrost y miró dentro el agua. Trató de ver lo que estaba cada vez más cerca, pero lo único que vio fue una sombra enorme que parecía bloquear todo. En el palacio se podía ver el acalorado enfrentamiento en el salón del trono. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que por un momento Loki Odinson había desaparecido ante sus ojos. No era como normalmente pasaba, cuando él se convertiría en una pieza difusa y borrosa en el espacio, se había ido por completo.

Las mazmorras estaban vacías y los restos de una masacre manchaban la habitación de piedra.

Una sombra sobrenatural estaba al acecho en Asgard y no tenía ni idea de quién - o qué - era.

El Guardián no estaba seguro de cuál debería de ser su siguiente acción. Su deber le decía que fuera a enfrentar el peligro dentro de las paredes de Asgard, el otro - su honor - le decía que permaneciera donde estaba y que mantenga sus ojos en la sombra que daba vueltas bajo el mar, y en torno a él.

De repente, como un trueno que atraviesa el aire para luego golpear las olas, el mar se rompió y desde el fondo oscuro se levantó la serpiente de Midgard, Jormungandr. Su cuerpo sin fin serpenteando en el agua mientras dejaba escapar un rugido hacia los cielos. Los cuatro dientes enormes como cuernos al final de su boca perforaron la oscuridad y se unieron entre si antes de que la serpiente se lanzara hacia el Bifrost, tomando el edificio con él hasta el fondo del mar.

Justo en las afueras de los muros de Asgard llegó un aullido de respuesta. Fenrir aullaba a la luna antes de que el monstruoso lobo saltara hacia Asgard y la llevase a la ruina y a la destrucción hasta sus cimientos.

"! Detente dónde estás!" Alguien le gritó a Loki mientras atravesaba el patio vacío. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba, pero no vio a nadie. No había nadie allí y lo único que vio fue la estructura vacía del palacio real.

Sin pensar en la voz, Loki se alejó de un mar de sangre, vísceras y partes de cuerpo de los guerreros que habían intentado detenerlo.

Loki subió la larga escalera del palacio cuando un temblor lo sacudió provocando que mire a la ciudad. Vio el cuerpo de Jormungandr gobernando el mar, pero no sabía si eso significaba algo o si era normal.

Continuó su camino por las escaleras e incluso llegó a la cima y no vio a nadie.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Odin exigió mientras corría a la terraza que daba a Asgard. Thor detrás de él. Lo que vieron poco comparado a la destrucción y al horror.

"Ragnarok". Odín susurró cuando vio Jormungandr en el mar y a Fenrir en el interior de Asgard.

"Querido". Frigga le gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo por el salón del trono. Ella estaba en camino para hablar con su esposo sobre Loki cuando vio a Jormungandr a través de la ventana y a Fenrir. Corrió hacia la sala del trono temiendo por su esposo.

Odin se giró para sostener a su esposa cuando ella se lanzó hacia él.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, estás a salvo." -gritó contra su pecho. "Vi a Fenrir y temía lo peor."

"Todo está bien". Odin la calmó. "Estoy aquí".

"¿Qué está pasando?" Frigga preguntó a su marido y a su hijo con temor.

El esparzo nauseabundo de la muerte resonó en la sala del trono y la sangre escurría de los pilares que separaban a la terraza de la habitación. Pasos se acercaron hasta que se detuvieron.

Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Frigga mientras miraba a su hijo más joven salir de las cortinas que colgaban como decoración de la sala del trono.

Loki se dirigió directamente a la barandilla y observó Asgard en la ardiente luz roja de fuego y muerte. Ni siquiera reconoció a su familia que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia. Su aspecto sangrante, sucio y roto los silencio.

"¡Ah! Asgard se está quemando" dijo con una distante voz que sonaba feliz. Jormungandr se levantó del mar y atacó Asgard en ese momento. Loki abrió los brazos en señal de saludo hacia la serpiente, con el rostro tranquilo y sereno en medio del caos que lo rodeaba.

"! Detente dónde estás!" guardias gritaron cuando llegaron a través del mar de sangre en el interior y bajaron sus lanzas.

Loki apenas había empezado a darse vuelta cuando los guardias fueron partidos a la mitad y sus restos derramados por el suelo. El bromista roto buscó la voz, pero no vio nada. No vio la sangre empapando las cortinas de los pilares.

En su lugar, poco a poco empezó a bailar alrededor de la luz roja, bañándose en ella, sosteniéndolo, dejando que lo abrace. Su mirada distante y fría. Brazos extendidos mientras daba vueltas como lo haría un niño.

"¿Hermano?" Thor lo llamó cuidadosamente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. "¿Loki?"

Antes de que se acercase siquiera a unos diez pasos más cerca, la imagen de Hela brilló entre ellos y una fuerza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar su piel, lo golpeó. Thor sintió el aguijón de los cortes, pero se las arregló para llegar a su Loki.

Sus padres lo llamaban y cada vez que se acercaba a Loki, Hela aparecía en un flash de luz delante de sus ojos y lo lastimaba. Lo único que lo protegía del mismo destino de los guardias era Mjolnir, el martillo esperaba en su habitación, esperando a que lo llame.

Le rompió el corazón al ver lo que le había pasado a Loki en las mazmorras. Su cuerpo maltratado llevó la prueba de agresiones innumerables y - para su horror - violaciones.

En lo que quedaba de la ropa de Loki se encontraban manchas de semen y de suciedad. La sangre seca de las heridas y la carne rasgada. Su mente, sin duda rota ya que no podía percibir la muerte a su alrededor. Huellas manchadas de sangre marcaban la danza de Loki por el suelo de piedra y donde Loki debería haberlos visto varias veces, pero no mostró ningún signo de haberlo hecho.

Para Loki, ni siquiera estaban allí.

Thor dio otro paso más y esta vez fue enviado directo a una columna que se rompió por el impacto. Las piedras cayeron sobre él provocando un caos estruendoso.

Frigga gritó mientras miraba a su hijo mayor ser sepultado por las piedras.

Odin rodeo a su esposa y llamó a Gungnir a su mano. Frigga se aferró a su brazo de inmediato.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le gritó a Odin.

"Voy a ponerle fin a Ragnarok" dijo con firmeza.

"!Vas a matar a nuestro hijo!" Frigga le acusó. "No sólo abandonaste a Loki cuando tuviste la oportunidad ¿ahora quieres matarlo?"

"No es nuestro hijo." Odin le gritó. No podía perder tiempo precioso. "El llevará a Asgard a su destrucción ante nuestros ojos. Tiene que ser detenido." Libró su brazo de su agarre, pero la Diosa se puso delante de él.

"No voy a permitirlo. A no ser por encima de mi cadáver". Frigga fue bañada en una lluvia de sangre. Ella parpadeó cuando su visión de un horrorizado Odin fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se oscureciera. La reina de Hel invocó su alma.

Odín contempló con temor y tristeza el cadáver de su amada esposa. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Podría haber perdido a su familia, pero tenía que salvar a Asgard de alguna manera, y si eso significaba matar a Loki, entonces que así sea.

Desde debajo del pilar, Thor trató de levantarse para liberarse. Otro terremoto sacudió a Asgard y algunas de las rocas cayeron. Con suerte, empujo a un lado la pieza que yacía sobre él y buscó a su familia y a Loki.

Oyó el aplastamiento de huesos tan bien como si él lo sintiese en su cuerpo mientras observaba al lobo Fenrir aplastando a su padre entre sus colmillos gigantes. La cabeza del lobo gris que sobresale desde el otro lado de la barandilla, sus monstruosas patas apoyadas por Asgard mismo.

Su madre yacía en un charco de sangre y extremidades, no muy lejos de donde la había visto por última vez.

Loki estaba de pie en la parte superior de la barandilla, con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

TBC

**Nota Traductora:** Monkan nos dio un hermoso fin del mundo Asgardiano.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas Traductora: **… Perdón! (T0T)

**~ Capítulo 12 ~**

Fenrir mordió una vez más el cuerpo del Padre de Todo, aplastando los huesos restantes que quedaban del viejo cuerpo antes de escupir al Dios como carne podrida. El lobo molió sus colmillos juntos como si tuviera algo atorado entre ellos antes de levantar la cabeza y rugir. El sonido vibró en todo Asgard.

El Dios apartó la piedra restante antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie correctamente. Herido por el impacto, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Con el corazón roto miró en dirección al cuerpo destrozado de su padre, ni siquiera se percató que yacía en el frío suelo de piedra, sombras parpadeantes del fuego estaban encendidas sobre él. Luego miró a su madre y la forma poco natural en que su cuerpo yacía en dos direcciones. En un charco de su propia sangre que manchaba su vestido de color crema y su dorado cabello. Los ojos y la boca abierta como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido.

A lo lejos, Jormungandr rugió al cielo. Su voluminoso cuerpo emergió del agua tormentosa para dirigirse a Asgard en llamas. Su cuerpo moviéndose a través del aire y su cabeza por encima de la ciudad en ruinas. Sólo las sombras y el fuego dan color a las calles de Asgard así como la serpiente de Midgard se cernía sobre el palacio con un siseo. Sin importarle si había asgardianos heridos atrapados alrededor de las ruinas.

En el balcón Loki estaba en la barandilla con los brazos abiertos, abrazando a la vista con los ojos muertos, riendo, antes de volverse hacia Thor. Sus normalmente profundos ojos de color verde fueron reemplazados por un color amarillo misterioso que parecían penetrar su alma.

"Es demasiado tarde para salvar a nadie, Aesir." Loki dijo con un tono subyacente femenino en su voz. "Asgard pagará por lo que le hicieron a nuestro padre. Nada permanecerá en pie cuando llegue el amanecer."

Thor se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo Loki al hablar, y la única hija que Loki tuvo era la reina del inframundo, Hela. Loki saltó de la barandilla y caminó lentamente hacia Thor.

"¿Cómo se siente al ver las consecuencias de sus acciones?"

"No he hecho nada para causar esto." Señalo con su brazo lo que quedaba de su casa "No hice nada para provocar su ira." Thor se obligó a no retroceder.

"¿No eres responsable?" Loki ladeó la cabeza. "¿No es esto lo que querías?" sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo, contusiones a causa del abuso y violaciones cubrían su piel pálida, ropa rasgada manchada de semen y sangre. "La única diferencia ahora es que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo, pero que bien podría ser. Cuando acusaste a padre de violación le diste a todo Asgard permiso para hacer lo que quisieran con él, incluso violarlo. Porque lo que tú dices es lo que se hace. Tu arrogancia y forma de justicia propia es repugnante. "Loki terminó con una mueca podrida.

"No era mi intención que esto suceda. Amo a Loki y-"

Sus palabras fueron rotas por el resoplido de disgusto. "¿Lo amas? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuán arrogante puedes ser?" Loki señaló con el brazo la ciudad. "Todo esto es por tu culpa. Nada más y nada menos. Usted es un niño mimado. Criado por un rey arrogante que no podía esperar una razón para desechar al hijo que no era su propia carne y sangre. Consentido por una madre que no tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a su marido y consentido por Asgard que nunca te culpó por todo lo que hiciste. Pero cuando padre hizo algo fue castigado con mayor severidad que cualquier otro Aesir."

"No es cierto. Sea cual sea pu-"

"¿Coserle los labios y reírse de él delante de toda la corte? ¿Alejándonos de él sólo porque no nacimos Aesir? ¿Ardiente veneno de serpiente? ¿Ridiculizarlo? ¿Humillarlo? Usted puede decir cualquier cosa, pero todas eran injustificadas." Loki dio un paso atrás, más cerca del lobo gris. "Pero esta vez vamos a proteger a nuestro padre."

"¡Espera!" Thor llegó a Loki cuando una sombra cayó sobre él y tuvo tiempo suficiente para saltar fuera del camino antes de que cascos se estrellasen contra el suelo de piedra. Un alto relincho agudo escapó de Sleipnir cuando el corcel se levantó apoyado en sus cuatro patas traseras y amenazó con sus patas delanteras. Obligando a Thor esquivar de nuevo antes de ser aplastado a golpes por las cuatro fuertes pezuñas del hijo mayor de Loki.

Sleipnir resopló antes de atacar a Thor, y esta vez Fenrir fue tras él también.

Hubo una agitación en el agua.

Algo perturbaba la paz alrededor de él y le hizo abrir los ojos. No vio nada aparte del agua tranquila, sólo oscuridad sin fin de agua profunda. Luego vino otra ondulación en el agua. Golpeó su piel y lo despertó de su profundo sueño.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Loki preguntó mientras giraba alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo más que agua.

"Estás a salvo aquí." dijo alguien detrás de él. El Dios de las Bromas se dio vuelta y vio la cara a su hija, Hela. "Nada te hará daño aquí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

La mujer se deslizó más cerca de él. "Tú me llamaste. Estarás a salvo aquí conmigo, no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño aquí."

Otra agitación en el agua lo golpeó y se estremeció. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó mientras miraba alrededor, tratando de ver que estaba mal.

"Nada." brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y lo abrazó. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparse." Hela le susurró al oído, dejando que su magia trabajara en Loki. "No voy a dejar que te pase nada."

La sensación relajada volvía y Loki no podía luchar contra ella, cerrando los ojos lentamente y no pasó mucho para que se quedase dormido otra vez. En los protectores brazos de su hija.

"Vamos a protegerte, padre." susurró en un juramento antes de volver su atención a lo que sucedía afuera. Centró su voluntad y miró, a través de los ojos de color amarillo, la lucha de Thor.

Cuando esquivó a Sleipnir se encontró cara a cara con Fenrir. Cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo, una sombra se elevó sobre con él y se encontró cara a cara con Jormungandr. La serpiente fue envolviendo su cuerpo en torno al castillo, preparándose para triturar la última pieza de vida fuera de Asgard.

Había sonidos amortiguando los gritos de los niveles más bajos entre el fuego ardiente, pero uno tras otro, terminaron sin levantarse de nuevo. Thor sintió que su corazón acompañaba a su pueblo, sin ser capaz de ayudarlos. Completamente impotente en su lucha contra los hijos de Ragnarok.

Loki - o Hela, que siempre está en control - se había cansado de ver la lucha de Thor y fue mirando hacia el balcón. Admirando la belleza del fuego.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de un grupo de guerreros que luchaban, entre ellos; Volstagg, Hogun y - sus ojos se entrecerrados - Sif. Vio que la mujer guerrera seguía viva, silbó y Jormungandr se aproximó. Al ver la cara de quien había jugado un papel en la pena de su padre, giró la parte inferior del cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a derribar los edificios uno sobre otro. El efecto fue como una reacción en cadena. Una casa derribó a otra, lo que socava los cimientos de un edificio que se derrumbó sobre el grupo de guerreros que luchaban.

Hela dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción al sentir las almas abandonando sus cuerpos rotos.

"Los veré a todos en mi reino. Sus almas no podrán huir de sus crímenes." Loki dijo con una sonrisa. Hela ya deseaba que llegue el tormento en que ella podría condenar las almas de los caídos.

En la muerte, nadie estaba a salvo de su ira.

Un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos y Loki se dio la vuelta para ver que el brazo derecho de Thor se encontraba bajo los cascos de Sleipnir. La extremidad estaba aplastada sin posibilidad de ser sanada.

El grito, sin embargo, llegó mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado.

TBC

**Notas Traductora: **… otra vez… Perdón! (T0T)


End file.
